


Tainted

by nochick_fics



Category: Loveless
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Seimei despises getting dirty, but he'll allow it just this once.





	Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 for seagull_wings on LJ as a thank you for translating some of my work.

_Nisei…_

Seimei sat back in the chair and waited. It was only a matter of time before the Fighter would arrive, like any well-trained pet eager to do his master’s bidding. He shifted slightly in his seat as the situation…  _down there_ … had begun to reach near desperate lengths and he wondered yet again if he shouldn’t just deal with it himself as he’d always done in the past. It would've been easier that way.  _Cleaner._  Especially since he had always sought not to dirty himself with the touch of another--save for one special exception, of course. 

But now, Seimei now found that he very much wanted that assault on his cleanliness; he wanted to feel something other than his own hand leaving its mark on him. And while the thought  _did_  disgust him, he also found it unbelievably arousing, even more so in his current state of need.

He had resisted the almost unbearable urge to sully himself time and time again with Soubi. It had been enough, barely, just to make him watch, watching him watch him while the evidence of Soubi’s desire caused a tent to rise in his pants, begging to be released. Seimei had discovered a new form of torture in those perversely graphic displays of self-gratification, and while he had never grown tired of delighting in the Fighter’s suffering, it had become rather painful for him as well.   

As it was now.

He ran his right hand down the front of his pants, moving it along the massive erection underneath and gasping as a sharp wave of desire coursed through him. At this rate, there was no way he would be able to hold out for much longer--

_“Seimei!”_

Nisei burst through the door and froze, not quite able to process the sight of his master groping a place that he had always longed to grope for himself. His body, on the other hand, had no problem at all processing it,  _or_ reacting in kind. 

“I’m in pain, Nisei.” Seimei stood up and regarded him with a pleading expression that masked the cold calculation underneath. “Make it stop.”

Without question or hesitation, Nisei shut the door behind him--not that they would have been interrupted in such a remote location anyway--and walked over to him. His eyes ran briefly along the Sacrifice’s ears, but he already knew full well that was not what Seimei had in mind. Those ears were reserved for someone else. He  _knew_  that. There was no way Seimei would ever dream of granting him that sort of access to his body. Still, it didn’t hurt to wish.

Nisei stopped in front of him and sank down to his knees, staring in awe at Seimei’s excitement while trying to keep his own in check. How long had he wanted this? Any rare physical acknowledgment from him had always sufficed, but this… this was--

“Nisei.”

The underlying tone of impatience in Seimei’s voice broke Nisei from his spell. As much as he wanted to take his time and savor every second, his master’s needs did not warrant it. Perhaps another time. But for now, there was only this.

Nisei slowly cupped Seimei’s hardness, which elicited a low moan from the Sacrifice. He unbuttoned his pants and gently eased the zipper down. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the full outline of Seimei’s hardness pushing against his underwear. A small, damp spot formed at the tip and without seeking permission, Nisei instinctively licked it, causing Seimei to gasp and buck his hips. Although he was not normally one to feel happiness, or  _anything_  for that matter, Nisei was quite pleased that he was able to prompt such a reaction from such a simple little thing. 

He hooked his hands into Seimei’s pants and pulled them down to his feet, gazing at the sight of his very hard, very wet, very aching erection as it jutted out in front of him. Not wanting to risk another impatient warning, or the punishment of being denied this opportunity altogether, Nisei moved quickly, taking Seimei into his hand and devouring him whole.

Any sanitary concerns the Sacrifice had were rendered meaningless the moment he felt Nisei’s warm mouth close around him. He grabbed two handfuls of the Fighter’s black hair and thrust forward, hitting the back of his throat. Seimei groaned and shuddered helplessly as his body was immediately racked with a pleasure it had never known before... sliding in and out of Nisei’s mouth... being sucked and licked in a way his hand could never emulate... over... and over... and over... until that pleasure quickly peaked with a vengeance and he came hard, ramming himself to the hilt between those pliant, unyielding lips and feeling Nisei’s throat convulse, trying to keep up with the flow that poured into him. 

Only then did Seimei loosen his hold on Nisei’s hair, slouching forward with his head hanging low, breathless from the force of his orgasm. After a few moments, when the pleasure finally began to subside, stark awareness took over, serving as a grim reminder of what he had just allowed to be done to him. Horrified, he pushed himself away from Nisei and fell back into the chair, panting and favoring the flushed Fighter with a look of revulsion.

“You… you swallowed it,” he said in amazement. “That’s disgusting.”

Nisei calmly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said nothing. He rose to his feet, taking no particular measure to hide his very obvious erection. His body was on fire and, had it been anyone else, he would have simply forced his will upon them. But then again, there was no one else he wanted  _nearly_  as much as Seimei. Even his occasional fantasies of Soubi were more about domination and control--and humiliation--as opposed to pure want. 

“Was that all?” he finally asked.

Seimei’s eyes traversed Nisei’s body before meeting his gaze. 

“Yes. You can leave now.”

With a trembling sigh, Nisei nodded and obdiently left the room. Knowing full well what the Fighter was going to do to himself--right outside of the door, no less--Seimei smiled to himself, pleased and amused at the thought of Nisei’s torture. And while he didn’t think his true Fighter was capable of suffering nearly as beautifully as Soubi, Seimei decided that it might be fun to try. And so he would.

But first, he  _really_  needed to take a bath. 


End file.
